Play Date
by Lemonadey
Summary: Stefan meets Caroline's daughters.


**A/N : Special shout out to Flowersprincess16 for her request.(p.s. MAJOR frozen spoilers if you haven't seen the film yet). Hope you enjoy** 💜

* * *

He stood on the porch he's stood on countless times before. Each time more nerve wracking than the last. This was most definitely the most nervous he has ever been standing on this porch, about to meet his girlfriends daughters for the first time.

Deep breaths. Today was the day. To say he was nervous was an understatment. Meeting Caroline's daughters was petrifying and funnily enough their witch syphoning ability to kill him with a single touch was the least scary thing about it.

Meeting the daughters of the love of his life was fundamental to his relationship with thier mother. He needed this to go well.

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited with bated breath. Looking through the clear glass he saw blond curls and beaming smile. The sight instantaneously calmed him. He felt more relaxed.

"Hey"

"Hey, come in the girls are in the kitchen". He gave her a quick peck on the lips before proceeding to follow her in that direction.

When he entered the kitchen it was to the image of the girls sitting at the kitchen table colouring books open wide, crayons scattered.

Josie had her brows scrunched together, having trouble deciding which colour would be most perfect for her picture and Lizzie was concentrating so hard on drawing her unicorn that her toungue was sticking out at the corner of her mouth. They were the spitting image of Caroline. She may not genetically be their mother, but it was evident in the behavioural traits they picked up that she was. She was their mother plain and simple. And as he watched them look to her, the light that shone through their eyes when she entered the room opened him up to the world she now lived. He saw first hand the family they were. The family Caroline was allowing him to be part of.

"Girls, come here for a second. I want you to meet someone"

The girls immediately leapt off there seats and stood to Caroline's side as she delicately stroked their hair.

"This is Stefan. Stefan this is Josie and Lizzie"

Stefan put on as warming a smile as he could muster but they both just shyly burrowed away behind Caroline's legs. Stefan knelt down so that he was eye level with them.

"Hey"

"Hi" they both simultaneously whispered, still shyly hiding behind their mom.

"So your mom told me you two really like watching Frozen. Is that true?"

They both noded their heads with small smiles on each of their faces.

"Well i've never seen it, but I was wondering if may be you would watch it with me?"

The smiles grew on both of their faces as their little eyes lit up.

"Would that be ok?"

"Yeah" they cheered giggling and running into the living room to set up the tv. All shyness suddenly gone.

Stefan stood straight before facing Caroline who had one eyebrow arched.

"You're gonna watch frozen?" She asked skeptical.

"Well, i've watched every other disney princess movie" he smirked.

"Oh, don't give me that you loved my movie nights"

She sauntered past him to the living room after the girls. His gaze roamed down her figure, stare focused on how her tight jeans cupped round her firm ass.

"It wasn't exactly the movies I loved" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

They sat on opposite ends the couch watching the film the girls between them. All the girls held dazling smiles while Stefan stared intently at the screen. Where usually he would spend most of the film watching Caroline, he actually kept his focus on the cartoon in front of him for once. He was surprisingly enjoying the film way more than he would admit out loud. If his brother was here, he would never hear the end of this.

Everytime a song in the film played, music filled the room. Stefan had to fight the smile off his face as the girls belted out to the top of their lungs some song about a talking snowman. He actually broke out a chuckle as Caroline joined in knowing every word. Caroline caught his slip in the corner of her eye and carried on unapologetically. Her angelic voice still took his breath away, even if it was singing such childish songs.

He was happy. Strangely really happy to be brought into the world Caroline lived everyday with the girls. To be involved in that part of her life. And he wanted to be part of everyting she would let him. He wanted every part of her he could get.

* * *

After the film finished. Josie and Lizzie jumped off the couch runing to their room in search of their toys to show Stefan leaving him and Caroline alone in the living room.

"Ok. You can admit it. How torturous was that for you?"

"Ummm..."

"Wait a minute. You actually enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Of course not I-"

"- you loved it.." Caroline interrupted jumping to her knees, excitment running through her.

"... admit it. You absolutely loved it"

"Come on Caroline, it had a singing snowman for crying out loud" he was persistant on denying he enjoyed the film. Otherwise, he would be stuck on an endless loop watching frozen constantly with the twins till he knew all the words to the songs just like Caroline. He was never going to admit liking a disney film. Especially not to Caroline. He couldn't take the endless torment he would get from her.

"Come on Stefan. I can see it in your eyes you're _crazy_ for it"

"I'm crazy for _you_ " he flirted, tugging her closer till she straddled his lap. He listened out for the girls, his vamp hearing telling him that they were still rummaging around in their room upstairs. He tilted his head up with the intention of connecting his lips to hers as a distraction technique, when she abruptly pulled away at the last second. She held a teasing smirk as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nu-ah. Not until you admit it" she seductively teased.

"Ok fine... It wasn't terrible.." Caroline held a proud grin on her face, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. That adorable expression pulled it out of him.

"...Ok. I'll admit, it was _kinda_ good... It _was_ pretty funny ... and i quite liked the storyline...But like that twist I mean, I didn't see it coming. Hans was evil the whole time! I mean I thought Kristoff was gonna end up with Elsa at first but then it was so obvious he was into Anna. And then I thought may be Hans would end up with Elsa, cause it's disney you know. Everyone gets a happy ending, and that means married to their soulmate or whatever. But then **BAM**. They made _HIM_ the villian. I just didn't see it coming. I didn't think disney had it in them.."

Caroline sat on his lap stunned. Her eyes were wide as she listened to Stefan rant on about the kids film. In all honesty she barely watched it. She just knew the songs from when the girls taught her the words. Most of the time she found other things to do when the girls watched it. This time she spent it playing candy crush on her phone. Her lips twitched in amusement as he countinued to rave on about the film.

"... and of course Olaf was pretty hilarious. His song about summer was one of my favourites. Actually I quite liked the one about building a snowman. No you know what, all the songs were surprsingly good. And the one with the trolls.." Stefan started to chuckle before he saw the bewildered look on Caroline's face as she blinked at him wide eyes perplexed.

He abruptly stopped his raving and bit down on his lips, looking down, avoiding eye contact in recognition of his slip. He couldn't look her in the eyes from embarrassment. Suddenly he wished Josie and Lizzie were here.

"..uuuhhhhh-"

"Did you seriously just fangirl over frozen?" she teased. Eyes twinkling, beaming smile.

"This never leaves this room" he narrowed his eyes and pointed a warning finger to her.

She held her palms open in surrender, biting her bottom lip in a futile attempt to repress the grin fighting its way across her cheeks. She burst out laughing right their on his lap. Her eyes began to water and she struggled to breathe through the gripped his hands onto her waist to support her body as she doubled over in laughter, collapsing forward onto his chest unable to control her body's movement.

Eventually she pulled herself back up to face him giggles still emitting from her lips. A lone tear streaked its way down her cheek, of which Stefan brushed away with his thumb. She struggled to rein in her laughter. Her breaths became shallower as she tried to rein in the air she was in urgent deprivation of. Slowly her laughter disipated but she was still panting in breath.

"You done?" He questioned seriously. She took a long deep breath trying to compose herself. Her eyes finally met his for exactly three seconds before a high pitch squeal escaped her lips as she snorted with laughter and collapsed into another fit of giggles.

He bit the inside of his cheeks shaking his head from side to side in embarrassment.

"You think that's funny?.." he began pinching her sides"..i'll give you something to laugh about."

Their bodies entangled as she tried to fight him off. Soon his body hovered over hers on the couch tickling her sides. She was again struggling to breathe through the laughter.

"Stop! Stop... I yield... I yield!" She squealed between laughs.

He stopped his assualt on her just in time to hear the pitter patter of tiny footsteps decending down the stairs.

He sat up to see their arms stuffed full of frozen toys and dolls, which they struggled to carry. Rapturous, contagious smiles gracing their little faces.

"Wow, that's a lot of toys"

The girls giggled dropping all toys they held on the floor by his feet.

"Umm. I hope you tidy these all away when you're done". It brought a small smile to Stefan's lips watching Caroline in 'mom' mode.

"Yes mom"

"Yes Caroline"

They all exhaustively mumbled simultaneously in monotone voices.

Josie and Lizzie giggled at Stefan, while Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms as she fought down the smile that threatened to emerge on her lips.

"I'm Anna, and Lizzie's Elsa. Stefan you can be Kristoff" Josie announced.

"Uh. Honey why don't you let Stefan be Olaf. That's his favourite."

"Ok. Here you go Stefan." Josie announced holding out the doll for him, oblivious to the teasing going on between the adults.

"Thanks.." Stefan smiled down at the cute teddy, Snowman doll in his hands. He really was his favourite.

"... Which one is your mom?" He questioned the girls. They looked around at the rest of their dolls pondering. Stefan smirked looking up at Caroline.

"..I think she should be Sven." The twins sniggered along with Stefan as Caroline narrowed her eyes at the three, not entirely sure which character they were reffering to. It better not be the the non-talking reindeer Lizzie just handed her.

She couldn't help but eye the three playing dolls on the living room floor adoringly. He was a natural with them, and she could tell the girls already loved him. But as she watched Lizzie and Josie laughing uncontrolablly at Stefan's impression of a reindeer, to which they then attempted to imitate a sudden disturbing thought entered her mind. What kind of trouble the three of them could get up to...


End file.
